Of Bonds And Bandages
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: 'Bandages. That's how it all got started really. That's how she to believe it got started anyways.' Bonds are formed between everyone whether they can tell or not. Even if they're with someone who annoys the HELL out of you. Perona learns that eventually. Sucky summary, better one inside. NO ROMANCE OR PAIRINGS!


**NOTE:****This story was completed sometime in August/summer of 2012 so...yeah. it was originally supposed to be the first story in a mini-series of one-shots but things happened and here I am...yeah...The one-shots were supposed to be about the bonds formed between each crewmate and the people/person they were stuck with during the timeskip. In all honesty, even up til now I've only completed Zoro and Sanji (might have done Luffy without even realizing it though). nami, Franky and Robin, I'm having trouble with, Chopper, Usopp and Brook, i could probably finish those if I wasn't already too busy. Anyway, enjoy this and try to ignore whatever retardness you see...which might be A LOT!**

* * *

**Title: Of Bonds and Bandages**

**Anime: One Piece**

**Main(centered around): Zoro & Perona (**_**No **_**pairings)**

**Rating: K-T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer:**

_**This fanfic isn't the only one,**_

_**There are many more to come,**_

_**And if I owned One Piece.**_

_**The amount of viewers watchers would be none.**_

_Bandages._

_That's _how it all got started really.

That's how she to believe it got started anyways. When he just slammed into the ground on that wretched island all bloodied and in desperate need of medical help. She, at first, left him; thinking it best to just leave him there to die. Then she turned around and brought him into the castle. Spent days tending to and cleaning wounds that would've instantly killed any other person. Occasionally even ripping curtains as bandage substitutes. And despite all the work she had to do, how long and how many (too many actually) times she had to do it, she was happy. Really, very happy actually.

_Finally _she wouldn't be alone. _Finally _she'd have someone here besides her and her ghosts! (That is assuming he _did _survive all injuries. If he didn't then that would be _very _unfortunate for multiple reasons).

_Then he woke up_.

She almost wishes that she left him to die in the paw shaped mark on the ground. Curse her heart! Oh well…can't change anything now…She can only try to prevent herself from killing him as he, once _again_ walks in the _exact __opposite__ direction of where she __literally __**just**__ pointed to_! The damned green haired moron! So, sighing and face-palming a bit, she flies after him, calling him a direction-less idiot all the while. But honestly, can you blame her?

It isn't until _he _comes and they start 'training' is she really pissed off and annoyed. Honestly! He isn't even completely healed yet and he's already sword-fighting that stupid monkey. Not that she's concerned or worried or anything like that… not at all… She still stays close though. Just enough to be out of the range of fire but still close enough to help him when he needs more bandages. Because he _will_ be needing them.

As passing months turn into a year, she sees him progressing. He's defeating the over-grown apes easier, faster…more skilled and experienced. Sometimes they don't even get to touch him before they're on the ground unconscious and bleeding. He does get hurt sometimes though. And when it happens she's always there. Even when he doesn't need any medical assistance in any way. She's always there. Clutching the first aid kit in preparation. And waiting. Always waiting. Waiting for what she knows won't happen…

By the time his training is basically up she's already long ago realized that she's not needed anymore. He barely even breaks a sweat anymore let alone gets injured! But…that's a good thing right? He won't be hurt anymore…It's…a good…thing…right?

She sighed.

Who was she kidding? The bonds had been severed. It was obvious that he and that so called 'Hawk-Eyed Man' had developed somewhat of a father-ish/son-ish bond that had grown quite strong over the 2 years (she could only imagine that they would each have _some _difficultly when the time came to cut the other down). But the bond between her and the green-head was gone. She was really only the medical help. That was it. Now it was gone.

It's a bit ironic isn't it? Within the first few hours of his waking for the first time she probably would've begged for it. Now she was sulking over it. It was almost laughable.

She sighed again.

Oh well…spending so much time with someone can do that to a person she guesses… (How clichéd…). Besides, he wasn't so bad during those sweet moments when she _didn't _feel the overwhelming urge to kill him (how rare and short those moments must've been…).

Sighing to herself for the third in the space of 15 minutes she turned her head back towards the window. Today was extra gloomy and depressing. It helped to bring a bit of peace to her. Then she caught sight of the boat…then she sighed…_again_...Today was the day before he was leaving. That's the main reason all this was running through head. That _and _she'd be left with that scary-faced, un-cute, 'Hawk-Eyed' man all by herself…

_Another sigh_. She might as well be alone again. It _was_ basically the same thing… Her eyes locked on the boat. He'd most likely die lost at sea if he went alone. That directionally challenged, un-cute brute…oh well… Can't be helped she supposes…

She was too lost in thought to notice that the devil himself had just walked in until he spoke. "Why aren't you packed yet?" his voice jolts her out of her daze so her head snaps back to face; expression of shock turned from shock and surprise to one of curiosity and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He grunts, obviously annoyed that he has to repeat himself and when he speaks it clear in his voice (not that she cares, it's his fault and problem). "Why aren't you packed?"

"Why would I pack?"

He raises an eyebrow at that. "You're not bringing a change of clothes or something?"

"No, why would I?"

He furrows his brow and creases his forehead before simply shaking his head. He starts to turn and leave before looking back and saying "Just make sure you're ready to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Wait what?" she asked, very confused.

"Tomorrow," He says, turning back to face her, his voice sounding like one you might use on a confused child, "We're leaving. Tomorrow. Remember?" then his voice returned to normal "Be ready. I'm not going to delay departure so you can run and get this or that or whatever. When I say it's time to go, it's time to go. So be ready or I'll leave you." And with that, he's gone.

She stayed there for a minute or two letting it all sink in-just staring into space. When it sank in however, she immediately dashed to find a suitcase big enough for her clothes and such. No way in hell she was going on this trip with no luggage!

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

After 3-4 days (give or take) of constant and continuous travel and even more constant and continuous arguing and bickering, they _finally_ reached Sabaody. Apparently he was the first to arrive (which he seemed quite pleased with). She decided to stick around until all his crew was here and was ready to depart. J-just to make sure he didn't end up permanently lost! _Not _(*cough*cough*) because she was fond of his company or anything like that! Not at all!

A week or so later, he was causing chaos with all his friends and about to leave. She confronted him of course. He was with two of his crewmates at the time.

_Strawhat and Blackleg._

She didn't pay much attention to them though. That is until she was nearly _raped_ by that blond, one-eyed, swirly-browed, pervert! The nerve! Other than that she didn't get many words in, they bickered per usual of course but that's really it.

Well what was she expecting really? A dramatic and touching good-bye? From him? Maybe if he was someone else and had a completely opposite personality! Her hopes were _way _higher than they should _ever _be! Especially with him! Oh well…Soon they had to go though. His friends ran off first and he was about to too but then he did something that made her think he lost all his remaining sanity.

He turned his head to her and said "I'll be going now. Thanks for everything and see ya whenever…_Perona…_" And with that, he ran after his captain and cook.

She just floated there for what felt like an eternity just thinking that over. She was snapped out of it however when she heard the sounds of marines. They were headed in the direction of the Strawhats. She did _not_ do all that for him for the marines to mess it all up. Of course she sent her hollow ghosts to attack them. What else would you expect? And as they attacked, she sat on a nearby lamppost (out of sight mind you) and observed, mumbling "Now I gotta find a new boy toy…" to herself as she clutched her Kumashi plushie closer.

_Now what do I do with myself?_

`~! #$%^:'"?,./1234567890~

Soon she returned to that wretched island. Not by choice of course. She had nowhere else to go. Moria-sama was gone so she wouldn't find shelter there. Not to mention that a majority of her stuff was still there… She sighed. Can't be helped… She entered the castle and walked toward the kitchen-like area only to be met by the biggest shock ever. Almost (more so-actually) as shocking as Zoro's good-bye! Dracule 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk, Shichibukai and so called 'Greatest Swordsman in the World(as in- the entire world)' was leaning against the table holding up his arm and staring intently at the _**cut**_ on it, which, by the way, had 2-3 small lines of blood running from it to his elbow; occasionally dripping to the floor.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked, sounding completely stunned when she was finally able to find her voice. She still wasn't sure if _she _didn't lose her sanity as well today (can you blame her?).

"Oh Ghost girl, you're back. It seems I've accidentally cut myself…" he looked up from his cut to stare at her now, "Would you mind bandaging it for me?"

She couldn't believe it. For what felt like hours she just stood there staring incredulously at him. Then she broke out into a face-splitting grin. "Alright! Just stay right here while I get the first aid kit!" she said way too over-enthusiastically before running off. Running off and missing the knowing smirk on the Hawk-eyed man's face…

_Bandages._

_That's _how it all got started. _That's _how she _liked to _believe it started anyways…

**Hi all! I'm thinking of doing Sanji next…or should it be in order…? Meh! ****So**** sorry I haven't posted and such in forever! You can blame mu parental unit I and II for that one…I'm still in 'punishment' and I 'm doing this at 3:49 am when everyone sleeps (***she stole her laptop back whilst the elders of her tribe slept ***). ANYWAYS! I'll try my best to post avidly and such but…parental units and such…ya…I'm writing in a book then typing out (when I can) nowadays…but so life goes…IT LIKES TO STEP IN MY CORNFLAKES THEN KICK YOU IN THE OVARIES MAN! You're fema-balls man! YOU'RE FEMA-BALLS MAN!...or testicales…*cough*cough*…*sniff*…WELL BYE NOW!(*flashes you a peace sign and does a Luffy grin*)**


End file.
